DE 21 26 610 A discloses a folding apparatus that includes a waste paper shunt. A transport cylinder of the shunt has point needles and deflectors.
DE 43 01 093 A1 discloses a device for extracting test samples in a folding apparatus. In this device, points are disposed on a grooved cylinder, which points cooperate with a stationary stripper.